1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display packages and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved display device that has a transparency with a visual image thereon forming a first scene that can be combined with other visual images associated with the display device to form two or more visual scenes to a viewer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 08/986,444, filed Dec. 8, 1997, and entitled "Data Card Display Package and Method for Displaying a Data Card", there is disclosed an improved data card package for advertising a data card having coded data disposed thereon. Such packages can be used to sell data cards such as prepaid calling cards for long distance telephone calls or other type cards that are popular with consumers.
One type of card that is specially popular with a segment of the population is a trading card that could have a picture of a well-recognized sports figure or other celebrity and having information on the card relating to that person. Such cards also relate to places or events such as the Grand Canyon, planets in space, and the like.
It would be desirable to provide a data card that utilizes transparencies with at least one visual image thereon that can be viewed in conjunction with a background that may be plain or include other transparencies.